Passion
by Quadhelix
Summary: What is the real reason that Akane is always hitting Ranma? Get the facts from the guy with all of the answers. Or read this instead.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, nor do I own any of its characters. However, I do own this fan fiction, so please do not copy it or I will be forced to go to your house and read really bad poetry to you.

**Passion**

By Quadhelix

Let us imagine a fair sized house and dojo in the middle of the Nerima Ward of Tokyo. Now let us imagine that the house belongs to a family of four, a father and his three daughters, and holds two boarders, a father and son. We shall continue to imagine that the son is engaged to the youngest daughter against the wills of both. Imagine further that this boy changes into a girl with the application of cold water and back into a boy with the application of warm water. Finally, imagine that the youngest daughter's name is Tendo Akane and the boy-sometimes-girl's name is Saotome Ranma. I think we all know what I am talking about.

Most people realize that Akane has a slight anger problem toward Ranma. In fact many would say that this "slight anger problem" is probably closer to a chronic homicidal rage. At least, that is what the people defending her would say. So what causes this near sociopathic fury? Some believe that is a reaction to the loss of her mother. Others believe that it is a residual effect of the continual harassment by the so-called "Hentai Horde" at her school. Theories range from a fear of rape to an over bloated ego. Is it because "if Ranma wants to do perverted things to Akane, their parents would approve and he is to strong for her to stop"? Is it because Akane wants to be the best and Ranma is better than her? Or is it simply because Ranma insults her all of the time?

The answer is yes, but not directly. As proof, here is a part of the unwritten story of Ranma ½:

* * *

It is early morning at the Tendo home, and as Akane heads in to take her morning bath, she is unaware of a war of epic proportions being fought inside her mind: part of her wants Ranma to walk in on her.

Now, if Akane were asked, she would say that she does not want to be with Ranma when either of them is undressed, let alone both of them. She would be right because it would be the _ego_/_superego_ conglomeration that rules over most people that would be speaking. _Id_, on the other hand, would be more than happy to tear off both her and Ranma's clothing and do things to him that leave her satisfied and him traumatized, both for years to come.

She is, of course, completely ignorant of all of this, as are we all.

Back on topic, Akane is having an internal war over whether or not to leave an indication that she is in the bath. Seeing as how Akane's _ego_ and _superego_ had established a nearly unbeatable partnership, _id_ had long ago stopped playing fair. Normally, _id_, _ego_, and _superego_ play out their battle in the conscious portion of the mind. _Id_ says, "I want him." Akane thinks, "He's hot." _Ego_ and _superego_ both respond, "We are not sleeping with him." Akane thinks, "He's a pervert."

Despite many attempts by _id_ to get laid, _ego_ and _superego_ kept tight control on Akane's conscious mind. By the time Ranma and his father arrive, _id_ is already going commando. Instead of directly giving Akane sexual thoughts, it has started to affect her behavior in was that _ego_ and _superego_ do not realize. One time, she went to school with her skirt tucked into the back of her panties and it took her half an hour to figure out why she was getting so many odd stares.

People would still tease her about it if they were not so afraid of being beat up. This is, coincidentally, the event that would eventually cause the "Hentai Horde," which made her ego work even harder to block perverted thoughts.

So, on this particular day, in this particular bath, _id_ is able to strike a blow while _ego_ and _superego_ are not looking. She does not remember to leave out her sandals or put out the sign. Now, this might not be a problem if she takes a loud bath, as the noise would warn anyone in the changing room that the bath is occupied. However, _id_ is not going to take chances. _Id_ tells _superego_, "We should be quiet so we don't disturb the others." _Superego_, being the voice of morality and also incredibly gullible, agrees. _Ego_ does not really care. So, Akane takes her bath in near perfect silence, making as little noise as possible.

Ranma will never know what hit him.

When Ranma steps into the bath, he and Akane get an eyeful of each other. Then, Ranma strides forcefully over to her. Once he reaches her he begins to touch her in ways she had only imagined. She moans loudly and just as she is about to explode with passion…

She blinks and finds Ranma staring wide-eyed from the doorway, stammering like an idiot.

"You Pervert!"

Ranma never knew what hit him.


End file.
